


Something Just Like This

by coeurvolant



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, slight mocaran bc they're basically already married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurvolant/pseuds/coeurvolant
Summary: "You know, I heard Kaoru is engaged." Moca said casually, glancing very briefly at her intended target.Tomoe's reaction did not disappoint her in the least; Moca could audibly hear the taller girl's pencil snap as she stopped mid-thought in her workbook, her head shooting upwards as she focused all her attention onto the guitarist.The corner of Tomoe's mouth twitched as she appeared to fight the urge to let out nothing short of an outburst.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Something Just Like This

Moca was clever. A genius, really. 

She always got the top marks in class, despite never needing to study. Everyone in second year knew they couldn't beat her when it came to grades.

However, Moca was _also_ quite perceptive, if she did say so herself. People liked to write her off due to her spacey expressions, or perhaps because of the fact that she more often than not had bread crumbs littered across her face; so really, if you weren't close friends with Moca or a classmate, you would have no idea of what a genius she actually was.

That was why on this Friday night, as the Afterglow members sat around a table at the Hazawa Family Cafe, she decided to use her powers of cunning to play a prank on a certain redheaded drummer. Moca just did what she usually did before making a bold statement -take a large bite of her bread and look up at the ceiling, quite entirely sure that her victim was completely absorbed in her homework.

"You know, I heard Kaoru is engaged." She said casually, "Maybe we should get married, Ran." She added, glancing very briefly at her intended target. 

Tomoe's reaction did not disappoint in the least; Moca could audibly hear the taller girl's pencil snap as she stopped mid-thought in her workbook, her head shooting upwards as she focused all her attention onto the guitarist, "W-what nonsense are you saying, Moca." She stammered, her hands folded underneath her chin as she set her elbows decidedly onto the table, right over her unfinished work.

"Yeah, don't be stupid. We're too young to get married." Ran mumbled in response, taking a drink from her coffee cup as she continued scrawling at her own assignment. 

The corner of Tomoe's mouth twitched as she appeared to fight the urge to let out nothing short of an outburst. Moca felt smug, but she didn't let it show. She couldn't lose her cover, not _now_ when things were just getting good. No, she was dedicated to her mission now -to get Tomoe to confess her crush.

Yes, only then would she be satisfied. 

"M-Moca, about the first thing you said," Tomoe stuttered, looking to her side almost as though expecting Himari to be there to finish her sentence, before realizing with a slight helpless look in her eye that their dear friend was still in the bathroom, "Ka- _Seta-senpai_ can't be engaged. The entire school would've known about it." 

Moca shrugged, taking another bite out of her bread and deliberately chewing as slowly as humanly possible as she watched Tomoe visibly sweat, "I dunno, she mentioned it pretty off-handedly so maybe it was recent. Or maybe she wanted to keep it a secret and announce it herself, whoopsie. Bad Moca." 

"Moca, you need to confirm your sources before you spout shit like that." Tomoe said in a hushed whisper, pointing a pencil accusingly at the other girl. Moca merely shrugged in response, shooting her a cheeky smile before feigning disinterest and turning her attention to poking at Ran's work instead. She had laid out all the groundwork at this point -all she had to do now was lean back and watch everything unfold, Moca-style. The drummer had always been fairly stubborn, after all. There was no way she'd give up at this point.

Tomoe, as expected, was still very much caught up in the other girl's statement about their upperclassman, the tall drummer's expression turning darker the more she thought about it. Moca watched her victim mutter anxiously to herself, tapping her pencil against her workbook and really, just doing anything except her actual homework. While she had entirely succeeded in her mission, she felt just a _bit_ bad for disrupting her band member's concentration.

"It's getting late." Ran suddenly remarked, glancing at the clock overhead, "We should be getting back."

"It's Friday though," Moca whined, "Can't we stay for a bit longer..." She pouted, prodding at Ran's cheek again. 

"If we leave now I'll let you stay overnight." Ran mumbled in response, already gathering her school materials into her bag, "Tomoe, you wanna come over too?" She asked, looking at the girl who was still in deep thought, "We can ask Himari after she gets back from the bathroom. Tsugumi already said she's busy tonight." 

Tomoe looked up in surprise, quickly grabbing her scattered writing utensils in her fists as she caught herself up with the situation. She glanced at her phone as it rang a notification, looking at its contents before pocketing the device, "Oh, I actually have plans tonight. Next time, maybe?" She replied, an apologetic grin on her face.

Ran merely shrugged, "Sounds good." 

"I'll go pay. My treat." Tomoe said, shouldering her bag as she waved at Tsugumi across the room at the register. "Plus I'm gonna get something to go." 

"Alright, thanks, then. We'll get you back next time." Ran said, settling back into her seat besides Moca, who appeared quite discontented with the entire situation. At this rate, she would never get Tomoe to take any sort of action other than losing sleep at night as she pondered over Kaoru's nonexistent engagement.

"Oh, are we leaving already?" Himari asked, looking at Tomoe's retreating back as she slid across the booth from the two remaining. "I didn't get anything done though..." She said with a pout, patting her stomach as she thought about all the food she had filled herself with instead.

"Well, Moca's coming over to my house. You're welcome to stay too...Tomoe and Tsugumi said they're busy though." Ran responded, eyes scanning distractedly at her phone.

Moca, being the genius she was, immediately had an epiphany, the gears turning in her head perhaps faster than she could even consume bread. _Perhaps_. "Hey Himari, you and Tomoe are close, right?" She asked, an innocent look on her face as she sidled up to the pink haired girl.

"Wha? Of course, we tell each other everything!" Himari exclaimed, a concerned look across her features, "Why? Did Tomoe say something? Don't underestimate the bond we have!" She huffed, shoving her textbooks a bit more aggressively into her bag as though thoroughly offended.

Moca smiled to herself, leaning across the table to lower her voice to a hush so that Ran couldn't overhear and scold her for causing trouble, "Mmm, I just thought it was weird that Tomoe made plans but didn't tell anyone. I thought at least she'd tell her best friend." Moca said casually, finally looking away as she finished packing the rest of her own items, "She's just being so _secretive_." 

Himari looked at her with shock for several moments, opening and closing her mouth before speaking, "W-what do you mean? I'm sure she just forgot to tell me..." She mumbled as she shouldered her bag, looking over to the checkout counter where Tomoe stood in line, a serene expression on her features as she tapped away at her phone. 

"Maybe she has a dark secret that she doesn't want Himari to know." Moca whispered into the other girl's ear, "I wonder what it is..." 

And so the next stage of the trap was set.

* * *

Ran let out an unhappy grumble as Moca tugged her along, slamming her back against the wall as their target turned around curiously. It hadn't taken much convincing to have Himari suggest tailing her best friend -and Ran really couldn't say no when the girl began to tear up, citing how this was the _only_ way to save their friendship. 

"This isn't the way to her house." Himari observed, peeking furtively from the corner of the building they hid behind, "We've been walking around for a while too...but somehow this place looks kind of familiar." She turned to look at the other two beside her, "Do you guys recognize where we are?"

Ran shrugged in response, not entirely as into tailing the drummer as her companions were. Moca clearly had a different view as her face lit up, "Oh, isn't this around where Hina and Sayo live?" She guessed.

"Maybe. I don't know where they live." Himari admitted, looking quite crestfallen, "Why wouldn't Tomoe just tell me if she's just meeting up with someone though?" 

Ran patted her comfortingly as Moca squeezed her cheeks, saying a quick " _well, that's what we're here to find out_ " before the three turned their attention back to the Afterglow drummer.

Tomoe continued walking, seemingly humming a song to herself as she occasionally plucked her phone from her back pocket, typing in something quickly before pocketing it again, a pleasant smile on her face the whole while. The three bumbled after her clumsily, Moca momentarily glad that Tomoe had earbuds in -otherwise she would have surely noticed, even with the distance between them. It wasn't as though they were the best at being discreet. 

Tomoe finally stopped in front of a small convenience store, momentary surprise flashing across her face as she appeared to greet someone. Moca leaned forward, craning her neck with all her might to see who the crimson haired girl had run into -but even with Moca's genius, she had to admit to herself that she would have never been able to guess _this_.

To say the group was quite shocked to find that it was no other than the very Prince of Haneoka was an understatement; Moca momentarily wondered for a second whether Tomoe had _actually_ texted Kaoru, asking whether she was engaged. But even if it was clearly just a joke, she didn't think the drummer would go so far. Moca nodded to herself as she deducted that it must have been a chance meeting. Tomoe looked pretty surprised after all.

The three continued to follow the movements of the two most popular girls of Haneoka as they chatted for a moment, before Kaoru elegantly bowed, opening the door dramatically for Tomoe and following her inside. While the words exchanged between them were quite indistinguishable from where the rest of the Afterglow group was hiding, Moca was quite pleased with her conjecture to find that Tomoe appeared quite excited, a flush upon her cheeks as she smiled brightly at the upperclassman.

"S-she ran into Kaoru!" Himari exclaimed loudly once the two were well inside, "I want to follow them..." She whispered, turning to Moca and Ran, "We should get disguises and tail them!" She said eagerly, her hands fisted together in determination.

"That...doesn't seem like a good idea." Ran remarked, "We'd get found out right away." She said reasonably, although there was a blush across her face. Clearly, she also wanted to follow the two inside, but was holding back as the leader of the group. 

"Well~," Moca drawled, tapping her chin as she eyed the stack of newspapers outside, "There _is_ one thing we could do..."

* * *

"I know it was a joke, but it still freaked me out..." Tomoe muttered, a flush across her cheeks as she mentioned Moca's story to Kaoru. "What do you think?" She asked the upperclassman, a thoughtful expression across Kaoru's face as she pondered a response.

"Let's see...." Kaoru reached a hand up to brush Tomoe's hair aside from her face, "I think it's adorable how flustered you got. I didn't realize how much my little kitten cared for me." She said playfully, a wide grin across her face.

Tomoe slapped her hand away, flushing even harder, "Cut it out!" She exclaimed, grabbing a bag as she walked over to the drinks section, "Besides, if anyone our age were to get married...it would probably be you..." She mumbled, "I mean, it's pretty on brand for ya, right?" 

Kaoru chuckled, "What, and leave my dear little kitten by herself?" She leaned down as Tomoe grabbed a drink from the shelf, pressing a quick kiss to the side of her cheek, "If I were to get engaged at this time, logically it would be with you, wouldn't it?" 

Tomoe let out a small yelp of surprise, the bottle slipping form her hand and into Kaoru's waiting one as she turned to the older girl with an indignant look, "K-Kaoru! We're in public." She exclaimed, "Someone might see..." She glanced around the store quickly, thankful that it was mostly empty due to the late time of the day. 

"Ah, to give sorrow words, the grief that does not speak...my girlfriend is embarrassed to be seen in public with me..." Kaoru lamented, placing a hand to her forehead dramatically, "She even told me to wait inside for her when we were meeting up and additionally rejected my marriage proposal as well...what do I do...these sad hours do seem too long..."

Tomoe stifled a laugh, reaching up to rub Kaoru's head, "Alright, relax. I get it, I get it." She said, wrapping her arms around the other girl's midsection, "Just 'cause I'm embarrassed of some PDA doesn't mean I'm embarrassed of you. Come on." She held her hand out, Kaoru intertwining their fingers together happily as she allowed herself to be led around by the drummer without another word of complaint. "You're like a little puppy." Tomoe said, finding the older girl's reactions quite endearing.

While she hadn't initially wanted for Kaoru to publicly announce their relationship, she had made sure that Kaoru was well aware it wasn't due to embarrassment, although it was now a somewhat frequent point of jest between the two. They discussed such things shortly after they began dating a few months ago, after all. Tomoe didn't want to be bombarded with questions, and the two reasoned that by keeping their silence, Kaoru's fanclub wouldn't fret over their prince being taken, either. And when it came to their personal friends...it wasn't as though they were actively hiding their relationship from them. The discussion just never happened to come up. As far as Tomoe was concerned, only Ako knew, since there really was no keeping any secrets with her.

Besides, it wasn't like any of their respective band members would ever expect the two of them to be dating. They hardly ever got to interact at school after all. Thus, they settled for having their occasional date nights over the weekend and seeing how things would eventually play themselves out without needlessly stressing over it.

"What do you want to eat tonight?" Tomoe asked, eyes skimming over the fresh produce section. "Ramen?"

"We had that last weekend." Kaoru responded with a chuckle, "I'm starting to think that's the only thing you know how to make." 

Tomoe pouted, "How about some miso soup then?" 

Kaoru blinked several times, the drummer already predicting another profession of her undying love as she clasped her hands tightly within her own, "Tomoe, I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest." She exclaimed, "Tell me, who was it that made you such a considerate, and perfect being?"

"A simple _thank you_ would have sufficed." Tomoe said with a laugh, swinging their intertwined hands, "Anyways, count this as an apology for making you wait today. Plus, it feels like it's been forever since we last hung out. I'm kinda excited." 

The couple continued to walk around, picking up various ingredients here and there as they poked around the shelves of the store, unaware that their every move was being closely monitored.

The three Afterglow members waited with baited breath as they peered through their newspaper disguise, six eye-holes crudely poked out so that they could view everything that was happening. _Normally_ , this would not have been a very practical disguise, and Moca would have guaranteed that the three would have been noticed right away. However, Kaoru and Tomoe seemed so engaged with each other in their own little world, it was almost childishly easy for them to hide in such shabby costumes.

Himari had even let out a small yell and slapped both Ran and Moca quite aggressively when Kaoru kissed Tomoe's cheek, which went completely unnoticed by the two. "Ran, they're holding hands!" Himari squealed this time, punching the other girl into the shoulder, " _What is even going on_?!" 

Moca stared owlishly from her position on the other side of Ran, deep in her own thoughts -were the two _actually_ dating? She had suspected Tomoe liked Kaoru from quite a while ago, which was the sole reason as to why she decided to play a little joke on her in the first place -well, that and pure boredom -but Moca didn't think Tomoe would ever address her emotions in this lifetime. Or was maybe Kaoru the one to confess first? She _had_ to know.

The three silently stared the couple down, discreetly slipping out of the store while the two paid for their groceries, and waiting quite impatiently for them to then emerge afterwards. Moca was a bit thankful she and Ran had the sense to drag Himari outside, as the other girl continued to give her not-so-silent commentary as soon as the door shut, her speech elevating into very loud yelling every time someone came out of the store. They waited several minutes before Tomoe finally appeared, speaking animatedly with Kaoru, a bag in the older girl's hands. 

However, before anyone could even get a word out on how they were to approach this situation, Himari burst from their hiding spot, trashing their newspaper disguise as she threw it aside with gusto, " _TOMOE_!" She yelled, sprinting faster towards the two than Moca had ever seen her run, " _TOMOE, HOW COULD YOU_?!" She wailed, ignorant of the two hands attempting to hold her back by her shirt. 

"H-Himari!?" Tomoe exclaimed, not knowing what to do as the other girl ran face first into her and buried her head into reflexively open arms.

"My my, it looks like we've been exposed." Kaoru said, glancing at Tomoe sheepishly. 

"W-who asked who out first?!" Himari asked, amidst flowing tears, looking back and forth between the two. "I...I can't believe you didn't tell me!" 

"That's the first thing you ask?" Tomoe remarked incredulously, patting her back comfortingly with a glance at the rest of the members, who were now standing quite imposingly in front of the two as they awaited an answer, "Sorry...I just didn't want to make you feel bad..." Tomoe admitted. 

"If we are true to ourselves, we cannot be false to anyone," Kaoru proclaimed dramatically, "To answer your question...why this bold little kitten was the one who confessed to me first. It was a midsummer's night, and under the spell of the heavenly moon -," She was interrupted as Tomoe elbowed her.

"It was not!" She said, a furious blush on her face, "I just asked her after one of her rehearsals. She was alone and I got caught up in the moment and all." It had been after school was out at the time, and Kaoru had asked Tomoe to go over some lines with her. She had remembered how mesmerized she had been by the upperclassman's performance, impulsively blurting out " _I think I like you_ ," instead of what was scripted. 

Kaoru had been confused at first, flipping over the pages to see if she had a faulty copy, while Tomoe floundered there, stumbling over her own words as she tried to coherently confess to the older girl. Kaoru finally realized what Tomoe had been saying all along, and had literally swept the drummer off her feet, informing her that her feelings were very much reciprocated. 

Himari sniffled as Tomoe recalled the event, with the added comment here and there from her significant other, "I can't believe you kept it a secret from all of us." She finally said, wiping a tear away as she clutched her chest, "That was a beautiful story..."

"So Tomoe was one step ahead of Moca," Moca finally remarked, a thoughtful finger on her chin as she looked knowingly at the other girl, "Moca thought Tomoe needed help professing her love, so Moca gave a _little_ push to spice things up." 

Tomoe paused for a moment before gasping loudly as she realized what had happened, "So this was a setup?!" She asked Moca accusingly, "I shoulda known when you said something like that!" She groaned, leaning against Kaoru's arm as the older girl looked between the group, thoroughly confused.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but are we having guests for dinner now? This whole situation...is so fleeting..." She remarked, chuckling lowly.

Tomoe sighed, "I guess you guys should head on over with us. We'll answer any questions you have then, since I do owe you guys at least that much. That okay, Kaoru?"

"I don't see why not. The more the merrier -you could call my home a cat cafe tonight with all the little kittens I'll be bringing back." She said with a wink, accompanied by a loud squeal from Himari. 

"...Kaoru...if you say that again I'm not sleeping in your bed tonight..."

  
Kaoru remained silent all the way back to her house, refusing to say anything about cats or little kittens for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> aaah this is a mess // i'm not proud of this word vomit story ;____;  
> i was gonna scrap this idea but i decided to cram it all into one rushed fic instead bc there needs to be more kaotomo content screams !!!
> 
> i also realize the formatting might be a bit off (in terms of spaces and etc) since i write everything on wordpad lol


End file.
